A Merry Little Christmas
by coffeeberry
Summary: A short little oneshot about Christmas with Luke and Lorelai. Fluff alert!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Big surprise there...**

A/N: I love Luke and Lorelai together.

**A Merry Little Christmas**

Lorelai smiled as she lit the candle that made her living room smell like Christmas. She wasn't typically a candle person, but it was December 24th. For the first time in a long time she felt like she could finally let her guard down and be happy. Her life seemed to have worked its problems out. Her and Luke she had gotten back together after a lot of talking and a lot of arguing. But they had agreed not to get engaged again, at least not right away. They didn't want to rush anything or do it for any other reason than them wanting to be together.

She heard a crash come from the attic.

"Luke, you okay up there?"

"Tell me again why we waited until tonight to decorate the tree?" His voice floated downstairs.

"Luke, I will not be one of those people who put the tree up the day after Thanksgiving!"

"And yet you'll wait until the tree starts decomposing to finally take it down."

"You know me well. Don't forget the balls!"

"Jeez, Lorelai!"

"Hey, I was not the one who took that wrong, I did not mean it like that. But still, dirty! Anyway, I meant the glass ball ornaments."

"Sure, you never mean for things to sound dirty, they just come out that way."

Giggling to herself, Lorelai walked over to the CD player to pick out some music. Settling on one of the "Very Special Christmas" albums, she settled down in her chair to get started on the project she had been staring at the whole time Luke had been upstairs. Sure, stringing popcorn for tree garland sounded like fun, but when it came down to it, eating the popcorn was so much better. As she ate most of her project, she had an idea.

"Luke, you bought wood, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason!" she said merrily, putting on her jacket and walking outside to grab some wood from the pile behind the house.

"…and then I pushed over Taylor's candy barrels, again!" Lorelai realized that Luke had never heard her leave the house. Smiling to herself, she hummed along with the music as she prepared and tried to light a fire in the fireplace.

"Crap!" She whispered. This fire-lighting thing was harder than she remembered. Luke usually did it now.

"What now?" Luke asked, coming down the stairs, arms laden with boxes.

"I can't get this stupid thing lit!" Luke came over, turned the little key and lit the wood. Within minutes they had a roaring fire. Luke started to open the boxes and look through the ornaments.

"Wait. Let's do that in a few minutes."

"Why? We've already waited weeks. It's Christmas Eve! Do you not want a decorated tree?"

'Of course I do. But give it a minute!" Lorelai said, grabbing a throw off the couch and laying it down in front of the fireplace. Walking towards the kitchen she stopped to turn down the heat a bit before disappearing into the kitchen. She reappeared a few minutes later, arms full with chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers.

"S'mores!"

"Lorelai, do you really expect me to eat those?"

'Nah, you can just watch me! Or you don't even have to have a s'more; you can just have the marshmallow!" He grunted in agreement and she laughed as he got up to get a couple of coat hangers. They started roasting marshmallows and to her amazement, neither of theirs caught fire.

"How is your popcorn project coming?"

"OK, so you were right. I ate it instead." Grinning, he pulled her into his arms and they silently ate their marshmallows.

"You know," he said, kissing the top of her head, "this is much better than decorating a tree."

"Told you I was brilliant." He nodded in agreement and they got up to decorate the tree.

----------------------------

"Man we did a good job." She whispered reverently as she stared at the glowing tree in front of her. It was 4am on Christmas morning.

"You mean I did a good job?"

"Hey I helped! I told you where to put things..."

"You call that helping?"

"Yes. It's my patented Lorelai Gilmore brand of helping."

"Also called doing nothing?"

"I take great offense to that!"

"Of course you do" he said, pulling her down to sit next to him by the tree.

"Does this mean I get to give you your present now?"

"Sure why not?"

"Smart ass." She said happily as she reached for the box behind the tree.

"Baseball tickets, Lorelai this is great! These are great games and great seats! How did you know what games to get?"

"Well, I do know a little about baseball." Luke just stared at her.

"Ok, ok. I asked Rory to look it up for me on the internet. What teams make seeing the Red Sox games important, that sort of thing."

"Well, these are great games. Thank you." He said, kissing her softly.

"Does this mean I have to actually go to these games with you?"

"Not at all."

She looked very relieved.

"My turn?" He laughed at her excitement. He nodded as he pulled out another one of the boxes stacked under the huge tree. As she was opening it, he started to talk.

"Lorelai, when we got engaged the first time, we weren't ready. Not for each other, and not for anyone else. But when I told you that I was all in, I meant it. I'm glad we didn't get re-engaged when we got back together last December. Lorelai, will you marry me?"

She gasped as she opened the box to find a sparkling diamond ring. It wasn't the one that he had bought for her the first time they were engaged, this one was even more perfect.

"Luke, of course." She said kissing him as he pulled her up with him.

"Then let's go to bed, I'm having Caesar open tomorrow."

As they got into bed, she thought about how right being with him felt. Because she could be herself without any fear that he would run. He wouldn't. He was all in. So was she.


End file.
